narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space–Time Regression
|kanji=時空間回帰 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Jikūkan Kaiki |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Reisei, Dōjutsu, Ninjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Yin Release, Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Naoto no Mikoto,Nisshō van Astrea |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} is a unique and powerful Reisei dōjutsu which, allows the user to use a specialized form of space–time ninjutsu. It allows the user the ability to manipulate time and space in the form of Spatial Regression (空間回帰, Kūkan Kaiki) and Temporal Regression (時間回帰, Jikan Kaiki) along their line of sight. It is the unique ability of Naoto no Mikoto's Reisei. Overview Space–Time Regression allows the user to manipulate the boundaries of space-time in such a way that one is able to regulate the flow of time and the effects of space within a defined area. This area is limited to the line of sight of the user and is based in their usage of Yin for Time, and Yang for space. Usage Right Eye When using his right eye, the user is able to regulate space in a defined area, limited to his direct line of sight. In doing so he is able to create a layered effect on that area, which overlays the present plane, with the same plane in another point in time, namely in the past. By causing the two layers to overlap, he is able to erase the differences causing a new layout to be created. To this effect, the user is able to negate the changes done to an area by time, by negating the damage, and restoring it to the time before it was changed. This is done by using the Yang nature to manipulate the physical realm and in doing so negating the effects of outside forces. Left Eye When used, the left eye is able to rewrite time in a defined area, limited to the users line of sight. In doing so, they are able to rewind the time of that area, potentially restoring the recently deceased if they are caught in that area, but also the actions of those caught as well. This is done by using the Yin nature to create from nothing and as a result, manipulate the spiritual realm to reverse time. Both Eyes When used in tandem, the user is able to affect both time and space of the defined area, and with this they are able to change the established future by replaying the past. This creates a splinter effect as the more futures that are created are all stored within the memories of all those affected, and due to this it could cause a meltdown within weak-minded people. An added effect that if given enough time, the user could restore structures to as they were in the past, however it would take time and chakra to keep the technique active. The down side of this technique is that in combat the use of the full power is virtually impossible due to the focus required with the user opting for one or the other.